Nie wolno zabijać
Jest ciemna, styczniowa noc. Idę przed siebie, drogą pośród drzew. Wokół mnie tylko pola pokryte śniegiem i zimny, świszczący wiatr. Na niebie nie ma chmur, lecz próżno szukać na nim gwiazd. Jest tylko mleczno-biała, prawie pełna tarcza księżyca. Pełnia już blisko, niedobrze. Mijam tory kolejowe i widzę jak droga zakręca przy niedużej górce, na której są jakieś po PGR-owskie ruiny, wszystko oświetlane jest słabym światłem rzucanym przez starą, czasem migającą latarnię. Miejsce to wyglądałoby nawet urokliwie, gdyby nie mróz i ten cholerny wiatr. W oddali widzę światła zbliżającego się samochodu. Idę dalej. Po chwili samochód jest na tyle blisko, że mogę zobaczyć, iż jest to radiowóz. Radiowóz wróży kłopoty myślę i nie mylę się zbytnio. Samochód miga niebieską syreną i zjeżdża na pobocze. Wysiada z niego policjant, a w kabinie dostrzegam jeszcze jednego. - Halo! Co pan tutaj robi? - woła policjant. Milczę. - Słyszy mnie pan?! Podchodzi do mnie powoli, oświetlając mi twarz latarką. - Co pan tutaj robi?! - ponawia pytanie. - Idę. - odpowiadam. - Oszalałeś człowieku?! Do najbliższej wsi jest 35 kilometrów, jest środek nocy i 20 stopniowy mróz. Coś ci się stało? Zostałeś napadnięty? Potrzebujesz pomocy? - Nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy! - mówię. - Po porostu jedzcie dalej, a nikomu nic się nie stanie. Nie wolno zabijać. Zostawcie mnie, zapomnijcie o mnie. Policjant cofa się wyraźnie zaniepokojony i gestem przywołuje swojego partnera z samochodu. - Zobacz, co my tutaj mamy - mówi szeptem, lecz ja i tak wszystko słyszę. - jakiś dziwny typ, idzie sam na środku pustkowia, w 20 stopniowym mrozie, do tego jakoś dziwnie gada. Może to jakiś zbieg ? Lepiej będzie jak weźmiemy go na komendę i tam wszystko dokładnie sprawdzimy, a on przy okazji spędzi noc w cieple. To będzie taki dobry uczynek… - mówi i uśmiech się. - Chodź do radiowozu - tym razem zwraca się do mnie. - Zawieziemy cię na komendę, spędzisz noc w cieple i dostaniesz coś ciepłego do jedzenia. - mówi, po czym kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu. - Zostawcie mnie! - krzyczę, po czym chwytam policjanta za rękę i rzucam nim. Upada 6 metrów dalej. - Nie wolno zabijać. - mówię i zaczynam iść. Drugi policjant wyrwał się z osłupienia i teraz biegnie na mnie z pałką. Potężny cios spada na moje plecy. Normalny człowiek w tym momencie upadłby na twarz, ale nie ja. Odwracam się i uderzam policjanta w splot słoneczny. Słyszę trzask pękających żeber. Czuje zapach krwi. Teraz już tego nie powstrzymam. Policjant upada plecami na ziemię. Widzę jak patrzy na mnie zaskoczony, widzę jak brodzi krwią z ust. Jego serce już nie bije, zostało mu kilkanaście sekund życia. - Nie wolno zabijać! - krzyczę. Z chwilowego odrętwienia wyrywa mnie huk i szarpnięcie. To pierwszy policjant. Zdążył się podnieść i teraz strzelił do mnie. Chyba dostałem w głowę. Policjant zaskoczony tym, że jeszcze żyję, stoi i wpatruje się we mnie z głupią miną. Nie marnuję czasu. Podbiegam do niego i wyrywam mu broń. Robię to z taką siłą, że policjant traci przy tym kilka palców. Chwytam zaskoczonego policjanta i rzucam nim o radiowóz. Gdy jego ciało uderza o metal, słyszę jak pękają mu kości. Od takiego uderzenia ginie od razu. Zostaję sam na środku pustkowia. Stoję głośno dysząc i rozglądam się zrozpaczony. Wszędzie jest krew. Na śniegu, na drzewach, na radiowozie, na mnie. Znów mi się nie udało. - Nie wolno zabijać! - krzyczę przez łzy ostatni raz i odchodzę. Musze zdążyć przed pełnią. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie